Personalidade de Aquário
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Não, não é sobre nenhum dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Tentativa de humor, baseada num e-mail e adicionado o estilo Alberich x Orpheu. É por sua conta em risco.


Personalidade de Aquário - Versão Alberich

Descrição: Tirado de "A personalidade de cada signo", post de e-mail... Só que com Orpheu e Alberich!

Obs: Adotando a data de nascimento francesa (?) de Alberich~ (02 de Fevereiro), mas se alguém souber qualquer outro dia em que ele nasceu, por favor, avise~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Personalidade de Aquário<strong>_

**1. Frase:** _"Já estou guardando grana, para construir a NOSSA bela casa lá na LUA"._

Alberich voltou a abrir o cofre reforçado com titânio que se encontrava no quarto. Contou e recontou o dinheiro, fazendo inúmeras contas em sua mente brilhante. De repente sua linha de pensamento é cortada por um lirista que, gritando, entra com tudo no quarto.

Opheu: - Albe, achei algumas plantas antigas! Dê uma olhada! - Sem esperar resposta, senta-se ao lado do marido e estende diversos papeis sobre o colo do mesmo. - Podemos fazer algo como essa mansão, mas sem aquelas duas [Eu e Abely = players] para nos importunar. Podemos colocar um jardim de gladíolos na frente e uma floresta amaldiçoada atrás e- - Foi interrompido por um selinho.

Albe: - Não se preocupe... Já mandei construírem uma bela casa num tronco de árvore aqui perto... O suprimento de mel é ilimitado... [Ninguém vai entender essa xDDD]

* * *

><p><strong>2. O que o aquariano espera de seu parceiro:<strong>

_Busca um amigo e amante que seja socialmente adaptável, tenha preocupações sociais, goste de seus amigos, e não seja pegajoso. Dá muito valor à liberdade e à afinidade intelectual dentro de um relacionamento._

Albe: - Hoje vamos a uma festa de gala com alguns amigos meus... Já preparei sua roupa...

Orpheu: - Mas-

Albe: - Ah, claro, discutiremos a paz mundial ou o controle do mundo... O que vier primeiro.

Alberich continuou com seu discurso enquanto se vestia, após se vestir e ao despir o marido. Não dava chance para o loiro retrucar ou falar o que quer que fosse. Apesar dos "atrasos", chegaram à reunião com alguns minutos de antecedência.

Albe: - Para começar, falaremos da preservação das pedras. - Olhou para todos os presentes, parando por alguns instantes em Bado, Ayacos, Minos, Aiolos, Alberich XIII e Megrez. - Hum... Orpheu. - Chamou - O que acha da questão levantada?

Orpheu: - ... Malditas pedras...

Albe: Arregalou os olhos, repreendendo o outro em seguida.

Megrez: - Não o culpe, primo. Cavaleiros de Atena não têm intelecto suficiente para entender a importância das pedras neste mundo.

Orpheu: - Como disse? - Levantou subitamente, pronto para partir para cima do moreno.

Albe: - Acalme-se, Orpheu. - Falou num tom de voz controlado, mas lançou um olhar quase assassino para o músico.

Orpheu desistiu de fazer tudo o que estava pensando e sentou-se, mais calmo. Tentando acalmar o marido, aconchegou-se em seu peito, ronronando.

Albe: - Orpheu...

Orpheu: - Hum? - Encarou as belas esmeraldas do outro com um brilho de esperança no olhar.

Albe: - ... Desgruda.

* * *

><p><strong>3. O que o aquariano diz depois do sexo:<strong> _"Agora vamos tentar sem roupas."_

O ruivo estava decidido. Esboçando um de seus sorrisos mais maliciosos, aproximou-se do outro, que tentava desesperadamente tirar a calça preta bem apertada de couro que fora obrigado a vestir e que agora estava com o zíper preso. Alberich chegou por trás, passando as mãos no espaço que os braços do loiro deixavam.

Albe: - Permita-me ajudá-lo com isso... - Sem esperar uma resposta, segurou o zíper e puxou-o para baixo com tudo. Acabou rasgando a calça, mas não conseguiu abrir o zíper. - Ora, ora... Parece até que fui desafiado... - Apesar de tudo, não se abalou. Guiou o marido até a parede à sua frente, fazendo-o tocar sensualmente o tórax na superfície gelada, enquanto tirava o pequeno membro de dentro da cueca e da calça, através do buraco. - ... Essa eu vou deixar passar, mas esse zíper ainda me paga...

Orpheu: - Albe, não agora... Estão nos esperando lá embaixo... - Soltou um gemido baixo, arqueando um pouco as costas.

Albe: - Não me importo... - Lambeu-lhe o pescoço demoradamente.

Orpheu: - Nãaaa~ - Gemeu novamente - P-Pelo menos tire a calça...

Albe: - Alguns membros do corpo tendem a ficar inchados se sob pressão... Vejamos se é esse o caso... - Sem demora, agarrou o membro de Orpheu, apertando-o levemente. Ao ouvir um grito abafado, rasgou a parte de trás da calça e da cueca, deixando a entrada do outro sem barreiras. - Isso vai doer, então... - Foi sussurrar ao pé da orelha do cavaleiro - Grite.

Sem demora, o ruivo abaixou um pouco a própria calça e roupa de baixo. Segurou o próprio membro, procurando a entrada escondida do outro. Quando a achou, entrou de vez, segurando o gemido de dor. Aquela calça deixava o local ainda mais apertado. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Orpheu, que gritara de tal maneira a ponto de excitar a si mesmo.

Albe: - Não sabia que conseguia fazer isso... - Alargou o sorriso malicioso, indo mordiscar um pedaço da pele branca do pescoço do lirista.

Em pouco tempo, o loiro estava com o corpo quase todo curvado, apoiando-se na parede com as nádegas empinadas, enquanto era penetrado com força e rapidez. Seu membro era masturbado num ritmo frenético pelo marido. Isso só gerava mais e mais gritos e, por mais que quisesse contê-los, não conseguia nem mesmo fechar a boca.

Não demorou para que ambos chegassem ao seu limite. Primeiro Orpheu e depois Alberich. Ficaram um tempo parados, acostumando-se aquilo, ainda sentindo uma dor latente.

Albe: - Vejamos os resultados... - Saiu de dentro do outro e o pegou pelo braço, jogando-o na cama. O olhar pairou sobre o membro inchado do Cavaleiro. - É... Parece que eu estava certo, como de costume... - Foi até a cama, ficando por cima do loiro novamente. - Vejamos agora se ele vai desinchar caso tenha mais liberdade... - Já tirava a gravata e abria alguns botões da camisa. - Agora vamos tentar sem roupas.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Como irritar um aquariano:<strong>

_Torne-se pessoal e íntimo. Ao encontrá-los, dê um longo abraço e fique apertando-o contra o peito, emocionado, lacrimejante. Insista para que eles liguem várias vezes por dia para posicioná-los de seus movimentos._

Orpheu acabara de voltar de uma das reuniões com Saori Kido. Chegou à mansão acabado, mas ao ver um pequeno ponto rosa numa poltrona, alegrou-se. Correu até lá, pulando no colo do ser que tanto amava, apertando, abraçando, fungando e enrolando os cachinhos num dedo.

Albe: - Orpheu...! Pára! Não consigo respirar...! - Disse com a voz falha.

Orpheu: - Ah... Desculpe... - Endireitou-se, sentando-se de pernas abertas sobre o colo do outro, cara a cara com o mesmo. - Mas... Me senti tão só... Liguei várias vezes para cá, mas você nunca retornava...

Albe: - Você ligava de dois em dois minutos! E falava durante um minuto e meio! Não dava nem tempo de retornar. ¬¬

Orpheu: - Era só usar o celular... - Esfregou-se nele, manhoso.

Albe: - E ligar para onde? Para o celular que você estava usando na hora? - Começou a acariciar o corpo do loiro - Aliás, o que deu em você? Está mais grudento do que de costume... - Chegou às nádegas e congelou, segurando em algo que não devia estar ali - Mas o que...? - Puxou o "treco", constatando que era... Um rabo. Olhou novamente e viu que Orpheu estava com orelhas de cachorro. - ... V-Você está no cio?

* * *

><p><strong>5. Como o aquariano reza antes de dormir:<strong>

"_Oi, Deus! Alguns dizem que você é homem. Outros dizem que você é mulher. Eu digo que todos nós somos DEUS. Então, por que rezar? Vamos fazer uma festa!"_

Albe: - Ah! - Depois de rezar e convidar seus amigos para a festa - Esqueci de avisar... Mesmo todos aqui sendo deuses, EU governo essa joça!

* * *

><p><strong>6. Por que o aquariano atravessou a rua?<strong>

_Porque isso faz parte de uma experiência que trará incontáveis avanços tecnológicos no futuro._

Albe: - Concordam que uma esteira posta no local correto para a travessia geraria menos tumulto, menos mortes - como se eu me importasse - e menos carros sobre as faixas?

* * *

><p><strong>7. Você foi assaltado e o aquariano….<strong>

"_Ah, pessoal, já que tá todo mundo bem, porque não esquecemos essa estória e vamos jogar banco imobiliário?"_

Amy: - ... Você ta sempre pronto para ferrar com o pessoal, não é? ¬¬

Albe: - Claro. Aliás, você ainda me deve R$ 10.500,00 da última vez!

* * *

><p><strong>8. Adesivo para o vidro do carro do aquariano:<strong>

"_Não tenho tudo que amo, mas tô pouco me lixando para posses"_

Albe: - Vejamos... - Organizando os "amigos" num catálogo.

Megrez: - ... Também fui metido nessa... Mas quero 50%...

* * *

><p><strong>9. Quantos aquarianos são necessários para trocar uma lâmpada? <strong>

_Vão aparecer centenas, todos competindo para ver quem vai ser o único a trazer a luz ao mundo._

Camus e todos os outros aquarianos de Saint Seiya estavam tentando bajular Afrodite, sem sucesso. Alberich, que lhe ofereceu uma rosa de ametista, conseguiu ganhar uma poção.

Hidoi: - Calma... Respire devagar...

Kanon: - Há! Eu sabia! Você não era capaz de fazer isso, Alberich de Megrez! Nós, os Marinas, somos os únicos seres elevados o bastante para-

Albe: - CALA A BOCA SEU POCOTÓ DO MAR! TÔ POUCO ME LIXANDO SE VOCÊ JÁ TEM FILHO E CUIDA DELE COMO SE FOSSE UMA MULHERZINHA! O QUE INTERESSA É QUE EU TÔ MORRENDO PARA DAR A ESTE MUNDO TRÊS LUZES! TRÊS! - Apertava a mão de Orpheu e de Megrez, que se contorciam mais do que a nova "mamãe".

Orpheu: - Calma amor...

Albe: - CALMA NADA! VOCÊ SABE O QUANTO DÓI! VOU DEIXAR SUA MÃO PIOR DO QUE A MINHA DEPOIS DESSA!

Megrez: - Não me importo com o que aconteceu ou o que deixou de acontecer, mas... Por que esta fazendo isso com a MINHA mão?

Hidoi: - Ah... - Depois de cortar o cordão umbilical dos três ruivinhos. - Parabéns... Você teve trigêmeos homens...

Albe: - ... Ah, eu vou matar esses pestinhas! Dar à luz doeu, então eu vou dar o troco!

Orpheu: - Calma! - Segurando o marido pela cintura.

Megrez: - Isso ta mais para psicose pós-parto do que depressão! - Segurando o primo pelos braços.

Albe: - ME SOLTEM!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Avisei que era uma tentativa de humor. Acho que 50% da fic não será entendida. xD É mais algo de player para player, eu e Abely xD

É isso... Jaa~


End file.
